Ep. 34: Dream Comes True
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which serves as Luka's backstory episode. Synopsis Luka's childhood friend and businessman, Cain, bribes a group of Sugormin and Gormin. In order to fulfill Luka's dream, he has amassed an incredible amount of money. He tells Luka to quit being a pirate with that money and leave together with him. Meanwhile, Zangyack newest plan is moving ahead accordingly with their new Action Commander Vannain heading the plan. Just what is Luka's dream? Will Luka quit being a pirate? Plot Luka and Doc are shopping together when a group of Gormin crosses their path while one of their Zugormin leaders blasts an acquired coin out of Luka's hand. She is about to attack them when a stranger appears and bribes the Zugormin to walk off so he can talk to Luka in peace. He introduces himself as Cain, an old friend of Luka's and claims he has accumulated a large fortune and now the time has come for them to make her dream come true. However, the entire event was staged as "Cain" is actually Action Commander Vannine, using his power to assume Luka's form while keeping her captive along with the real Cain. Arriving to the Gokai Galleon as the crew were talking if Luka would accept Cain's proposal and leave them, "Luka" arrives on the ship during dinner. Once the crew is asleep, Vannine makes his move in setting up explosive charges before leaving ship to detonate them. Meanwhile, Luka and Cain reminisce about how the former made a promise to collect enough money enough to buy an entire planet for them and the homeless children across the galaxy who have been displaced by the Zangyack Empire to live on. Luka explains to Cain that when she joined the Gokai Galleon's crew, her dream has become even bigger than before as she sees something like Greatest Treasure of the Universe, if as valuable as legends say, would allow her to buy an entire universe with it. Soon after, Vannine returns to announce that he blew the Gokai Galleon up and now intends to kill Luka off. But just as he is about to dispose of Luka, the other Gokaigers arrive to rescue her. They explain that they easily discovered that Vannine was an imposter and after deactivating the bombs he planted, had Fūraimaru use his illusion technique to stage their ship's explosion to deceive him and follow him to Luka. Enraged that he was tricked as Luka is freed, the Gokaigers fight Vannine. During the fight, as the Gormin hold the others off, Gokai Yellow fights Vannine as the Action Commander assumes her form. After Vannine takes on Gokai Silver's form, the Gokaigers use the Megaranger Keys to expose the imposter before they use the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish him off. After Vannine is enlarged, GokaiOh and GoZyuZin have a hard time fighting the Action Commander when he assumes the form of a building to sneak attack them. However, catching on with their heat sensors, GoZyuJin cripples Vannine before Hurricane GokaiOh destroys him with the Shushutto Shuriken Chain. Soon after, still wanting to make her dream a reality, Cain bids farewell to Luka while claiming that the happiness she obtained while staying with her fellow pirates is a treasure no money could buy. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Cain: *Lia: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Dream Comes True: **Gokai Red - MegaRed **Gokai Blue - MegaBlue **Gokai Yellow - MegaYellow **Gokai Green - MegaBlack **Gokai Pink - MegaPink **Gokai Silver - MegaSilver *During the Megaranger change, Don, as MegaBlack, is in the center of the team. This is a reference to the fact that Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) was the leader of the Megarangers rather than Kenta Date (MegaRed). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 7, King Jerk. *The title for this episode is similar to the title of the ending theme of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, "Yume wo Kanaete Dynaman" ("Dynaman, Fufiller of Dreams") *Zagin notes appear and are seen to have the face of the emperor on them. This shows the first look at his appearance before Ackdos Gill appeared in the flesh, albeit in a flashback, in Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine. *Cain also made a reference to , but he said "I am a passing through space businessman" instead of Decade's catchphrase. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!, Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side and Ep. 36: Partner Pirate. It was released on March 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, DVD cover GokaiVol09-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 34 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa